The Hobbit of the L'eming Land
by Merlin2
Summary: !!*Full Novel*!! About a hobbit travelin and adventurin in the Land of L'eming. Sauron returnin with a deadly new servant, roaming about, and (maybe) the valar will come abroad again. ->(not about normal lemmings) *Reviews Please* Up to chapter seven now


--- My first novel on the LOTR... 's a little funky but pleaz understand and REVIEW pleaz...  
--- And all the characters belong to tolkien accept some of my own...  
--- More chapter comin up!!!  
--- PlEAZ don't stop at the beginnin cos i need reviews...  
--- Enjoy...  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Prologue  
  
  
After the great adventure of the Hobbit Mr. Bilbo Baggins and the war of the Ring, the people of the West, and the others celebrated the Fourth age of the Middle-Earth. Past thirty years, the world seemed like a land of peace where evil disappeared. But soon, (as Great Wizard Lenhawk had predicted) the long and calm peace was destroyed by the dark cloud of evil.  
The Netherarians, who came up from the East, plundered the defenseless world of the West. They covered all the lands of Gondor, killing all the things in their path with no mercy. Then, when the gate of dimension was opened, the force of the other dimension came down from the Northern sky. They gained all the lands back, making the Netherarians retreat as far as Mordor. But still, the world was in disorder, followed by the division of the realm of L'eming. And then, in the chaos, the dark lord found his corrupted power again.   
The dark hands of Sauron, in his misery at the destroyed mountain of Doom, had once again found the one ring. In his seeking for the great master ring, and in his seeking for vengeance, he had found what he lacked; the One Ring to rule them all¡¦  
  
  
The One Ring has Returned¡¦  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
Survivor  
  
  
On a cloudy Sunday morning, two armies, one from the fort at the foot of the mountain, and other, from the burning ruins of Dender - The Therlin's village, met in a raging fury of a battle.   
In the middle of the valley that the soldiers were fighting in, stood a little hut with four unprotected people.   
Pebbles made a sound of bunch of scared squirrels as the large troops stepped forward, and four people, including Wallace the hobbit child, shivered in the little fragile hut.   
Finally, the two troops had reached each other, and in a moment, they mixed up together and fought crossly. It was a mess of blood and flesh. Soon, there were piles of dead bodies.  
Fortunately, the little hut wasn't a bad place to hide, because the troops had no time to look around, but to just keep fighting. After several hours of painful battle, each troop was tired and wet with reddish blood. The grass was red, sky was red, and bodies were red. Now, the troops realized what a big mess and mistake they had made. When a golden trumpet on each side echoed in the Therlin's village, soldiers retreated.  
There was nothing but silence. Four terrified people came out of the hut and gazed around. They hurried to the Morland, the big city beside the ocean.   
When they reached Morland, soldiers with silver armors were there, blocking travelers from going into the city. One of the soldiers was holding a log that had letters on it. It said, "Go to the right for information." So they went on.   
In distance, they could see foggy city with huge buildings. And there were also small houses with gorgeous gardens. They could hear the civilians talk about some strange people such as 'Lenhawk' and 'Endoin'. They couldn't catch all the words, but certainly their talking was like this.  
"Hey, did you see Lenhawk controlling his troops? Wow, he was amazing! Now, Endoin of Moceltom will never invade us again!"   
"That's not all! He predicted the attack of Orces from the south! And he is looking for volunteers. But don't worry. He said that the attack would be starting many years later!"   
When the man finished his talking, one of the four survivors ran to a building that had a long line of people in front of it. He was a knight called Gleeming, and one woman with a baby in her hand was a sorceress called Amedia, and one big man was a warrior who was a soldier in one of the battles of the war of the rings. He was called Zachary.   
Because of Gleeming, they had to stand almost motionless in the front yard of the strange building for a few hours, waiting for their turn to go inside. When they got inside, they could see that the building was full of knights, warriors, and Carls.   
In the middle of the soldiers, stood a tall wizard with a blue cloak and a long white beard. He had a thick parchment with him, and he was writing peoples' names. He wrote four survivors' name when their turn came.   
As they went out, the wizard ran along calling their names.   
"Excuse me, sir Gleeming. I am Gandalf the Wizard. May I see your child for a second?"   
He asked politely to them.   
"Oh, sure. Why not? Go ahead sir." Gleeming replied with a great manner.  
"Hmm, strange, strange¡¦ This kid is certainly the child of Hobbit Mr. Bilbo Baggins, the hero of the hobbits!"  
"What?" The survivors gasped.  
"Yes. He is the missing child of Mr. Bilbo Baggins. This child was separated from Mr. Bilbo Baggins when the Ring was destroyed. Because Mr. Bilbo was worried the destruction might harm the child, he sent Wallace to the realm of Therlin where the child could be protected." The three people could barely close their mouths then.   
"He was protected by Ragnaroks of Odin, and Thor, so he could reach here safely."  
"Then what should we do?" asked the survivors.  
"Leave this child to me. I'll take care of him," replied Gandalf.  
"But" Amedia tried to talk, but Gleeming stopped her at once.  
"No. Now, this child's fate belongs to Gandalf. We can't complain about it. It's his destiny."  
The sorceress sobbed, but there was nothing they could do about it. The survivors were depressed after the battle and losing a child, and it was no good to fight against Gandalf, the greatest wizard of all. The miserable survivors departed from the building.   
The survivors trudged along the road of Morland to the Fort Wisdom. There were many people on the way to the Fort Wisdom, and they could see armored soldiers with battle-axes, lances, spears, bows, and arrows in the distance. They could hardly see them, because of vast cloud of dust they made as their horses ran.   
"Make way for the King of the Viking of West, Thor, and Odin."   
The group of people shouted. Then, two mighty people on strong steeds with great axes and swords came to the volunteers. They had fancy Viking helmets and a long white horn of boar sticking out from it. It covered their whole face. They were armored with silver shields and golden armor, which made them looked like a knight.   
"Greetings, volunteers, I hope you are not cowering. I'm Odin, king of the Rangeland, and this is Thor, the King of Viking colonies. We are here to find volunteers for soldiers. As you know, Orces are going to be here soon, but they aren't a big troop. So we are going to be trained and few will have an opportunity to beat the approaching Orces. So be ready for it."  
As Odin finished his speech, some people murmured.   
"But isn't one Orce bigger than ten of us?" someone shouted.  
"Yes. But there will be more troopers of Gandalf helping us. And that trooper includes Druon Hardy, the Giant, and Kagawers of Atlantis. We can't argue with each other. Now follow me to the fort."  
They couldn't say any more words and just followed them. As they got closer, the fort seemed very big as if it was the Vikings' hall of Valhalla. When they got inside, they couldn't help gasping. The fort was decorated with sparkling stones of L'eming land, and it was so big that they could not see the opposite gate.   
They recognized that this wasn't a fort. It was a castle. In the middle of the castle, a palace stood so high that all volunteer soldiers thought they were in King Arthur's Camelot, and were confused and dumbfounded.   
No one could imagine that Vikings, the bloodthirsty slayers built this castle. Then they realized that Atlantians were with them. So they guessed that Atlantians built this wonderful castle. Even though they knew that the Atlantians, the thriving kingdom of the sea, and Vikings, the bloody barbarians were eternal enemies of each other, but these Vikings looked so kind, and knew their manners. They could see quays filled with loaded ships, and Viking dragon ships, and warships of Atlantians.   
Later, every volunteer was saying, "Hmm¡¦ So, all of those myth and legends of Atlantis were true!"  
All of the soldiers had very little food, and their training seemed to never end. But one day, a group of warriors came to the fort and said, "The Endington is onslaught by Orces! Help us! Send us some soldiers!"  
A few moments later, Odin decided to go to Endington with his troops, and Zeida, the general of the Atlantis trooper, convinced his mind to attack the Orces. Thor was staying and protecting the fort.  
Three thousand soldiers left the Fort Wisdom with their high spirits.  
However, Gandalf was taking care of Wallace until he heard that the Orces were approaching. He left the Morland with Druon, who is Beorn's great great great grandson, and Atlantis Kagawers.  
(At this point, story doesn't make sense, because Beorn is dead, and Gandalf is not. The reason why he could live much longer than Beorn was because bears and wolves marry when they are 3 years old, and Gandalf once ate the berry of Merlin that makes you live 3 times longer than your original life).   
As they trudged on the risky passage, they could see smoke of burning Endington City. They hurried up to Endington. When the forest ended, they could hear the sound of Orces running. Then, they finally knew that they were trapped. Orces, the size of Beorn, were surrounding them, with fierce, red eyes. They had green bodies and wore almost nothing, and were very big. Also, Orces were hot-tempered and always ferocious.   
When they shouted crossly, the battle began. The troopers drew their swords or axes, and the battle began. Orces tried to smash them with their giant hands, but wolves and bears called by Druon stopped them.   
Orces were nothing compared to Druon. His mad eyes shined like fire, and his metal claws snapped at Orces. As his huge body that looked like bear sized wolf, moved, the trees trembled, and creatures shivered. His great jaws opened and closed, and Orces quivered at the size of the giant that dwarfed them. As the battle went on, Gandalf's troops were in a dilemma. Orces surrounded them again, and there was no one to help them out.   
But when they were about to give up their will, seven knights with shiny armor came down from the town of Arlington. They swiftly cut the Orces' legs with long metal swords, and made terrible holes on their bodies with long-lances that were wet with strong poison. Orces helplessly moved back, and Gandalf's soldiers got back to the fight.   
Later, they could easily win by the help of knights who suddenly appeared. They marched to the main battlefield where soldiers from Fort Wisdom were defending the city.   
As they hurried up, Gandalf asked,   
"Sir Knight, where are you from, and why did you help us?"  
"We are the knights of Arlington. We couldn't let the Orces destroy our town. Our leader was Sir Gawain, the knight of King Arthur, but just after dragons invaded the land of king Arthur, Sir Gawain left us here and died to protect the Camelot. We wish to serve you."   
The knights said.   
"Oh, it would be my pleasure to have knights like you!" Gandalf replied.   
"But first, we've got to take care of those Orces, green-skinned no brains."  
"Ok. Since you accepted us, we will get our 100 soldiers, and go right away to Endington. See you later, then."  
As soon as the knights left, Gandalf commanded his troops to the Endington. The troopers could see the big castle, Orces surrounding them, and could hear people shouting. It seemed impossible for a human to withstand them. No man could stand against their prodigious battle-hammers, crashing people's shields.   
Gandalf's soldiers tried to battle against them, but they feared the Orces, who were wearing the leather of bears and shouting furiously. Orces smashed their heavy bodies against the walls of the castle. But then, they couldn't stand up, and others stepped on them. Now, they could almost climb up the castle. The people were desperate.   
Because of a flash attack that Gandalf made, many Orces stood back or died. But even Gandalf couldn't make the Orces retreat. Finally, the walls of the castle crumbled, and crashed by the Orces' huge hands.  
Half of the defending soldiers were fatally wounded, and there was no way to stop the approaching Orces. Even though the soldiers of Arlington came to the castle with knights and battled back, the Orces didn't even notice their attack because picking up and throwing the people fascinated them.   
Then, from the west, troops with red crosses and pictures of Excalibur on their chest armor came down. They were soldiers of King Arthur. The newly appeared troops seemed to fill the whole world. In the front line of the soldiers, Sir Lancelot and Sir Percival rode on their great horses with their shiny armors on them.   
On the other side, the troops of Thor, Valkyries, and Ragnaroks, came down to attack the Orces.   
Immediately, the Orces retreated, and the humans regained the castle again. Because of the strong attacks of the people, the Orces retreated to the shore where their huge boats were waiting. They went back to their own land with loud shouting.   
That day, when night fell, the humans celebrated the big conquest in the battle with the Orces. A huge ceremony was going on, and every one was gaily partying, but three survivors, Gleeming, Amedia, and Zachary, were depressed when they saw Gandalf hugging the lamentable baby, Wallace. 


End file.
